A Melancholic Ending
by XXX-Sakura-KagamineXXX
Summary: Zero is sacrificing himself for the Academy, the students, the Hunters and most of all... for the one who he loved... Yuuki... Warning! Character death. No Flames! Might be continued just Rate & Review. Sequel is out now!


Sakura chan: Konnichiwa, minna san! This is my first Vampire knight fic! By the way, I do not own, Vampire Knight.

~Zero's Pov~

My body was surrounded with vines of the Bloody Rose…. So much blood was sucked by the Bloody Rose. The vines gripped to my wrists and feet.

"ZERO! Please stop this! You're bleeding too much!" I heard someone. I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw Yuuki, she's crying too much. But, why? I mean _**nothing**_ to her.

"Please stop hurting yourself! Shirabuki Sara is now dead! And…. Kaname too…" More tears flowed down to her cheeks…. I want to comfort her, but I can't. My senses showed that more Level Es are coming to the Cross academy. I need to protect it, I need to protect the students that are here, I need to protect everyone, and…. I need to protect Yuuki….

"Zero!" Her crimson eyes are full of consideration and tears….. I want to speak but…. I can't.

~Yuuki's POV~

_Zero! You Idiot! Don't sacrifice yourself!_

"Please stop this!" I cried. "I don't want to be alone again!" "Please! Open your eyes… please…." He slowly opened his eyes again. I looked upon him, and he said, "Alone? Yuuki….. You didn't became alone even once, Kuran Kaname was always there for you. You're always not alone, there are so much people that loved you, the Night class, Wakaba Sayori and the Headmaster….. They're always there to comfort… you…."

"But…. I can't move on without you…" I whispered it, trying not to be heard by him…..

My Vampire senses sensed many Level Es attacking the school. There's a level E that tried to attack me but, again… there's a vine that protected me….

_That vine always protected me… No… The person whose blood was now being sucked was….. Always there to protect me…_

~Meanwhile with Kaito, Kaien, Yagari and the Vampire Hunters (Kaito's POV)…..~

"Everyone! Make sure to keep all of the students safe!" Kaien said.

"Yes, sir!"

"Kaito, lead them!"

"Ok!" I said. We went to the ball room. The students are there. We need to keep them safe from the Level Es…..

"Everyone! Please don't get out of this room! It's still dangerous. Let us, the Hunters, the Night Class and the Future Association President take care of this…." I said. "Even that the Future President is now….. Sacrificing his self for us….." I lowered my voice and I hide myself for them not to notice that I'm trying my best not to cry for my childhood friend….

"But who is the Future Association President that you're talking about?" One girl said.

I snapped my head and looked to Yagari sensei that is now trying to hide himself to cry…..

"Believe it or not…. He is the one who you always misunderstand….. Kiryuu Zero…."

A silence filled the room. Even the boys here became silent…. I continued, "I know, he's always mean to all of you but that's because….. he don't want to be close to people that he can't _protect_…."

~Zero's POV~

Slowly my body feels weak… I feel like the darkness approaches me….. _slowly_…. And again, new waves of Level Es are approaching. The vines approached them. The vines are growing bigger and stronger. And then when one of the vines approached 10 Level Es, it exploded.

"Zero! Enough! Please! I don't want you to die!" Yuuki screamed. But I ignored it…. Shouldn't she be sadder because of the ones who she loves? That Kuran?

Suddenly all of the vines exploded like it were a bomb. The vines are moving faster and stronger every second. The vampires are now beginning to be few, but while they are becoming few my body feels weaker too. But still the vines are enveloping me.

Yuuki's POV

I'm fighting using my Scythe. I wield it and it hit the head of the vampires and it fell down until they became dusts….

Suddenly I felt like something fell down behind me. I looked behind and I saw the bloody rose gun. And then another fell down too but I sensed the blood…. of… Zero…

I looked around and saw that more blood is now dripping.

Back to Kaito

"Sir! Everything's normal now! The Vampires are now dead, Sir!" One of the hunters said.

"Okay, now proceed to the injured hunters and cure them immediately!"

"Yes, Sir!"

I turned around, "Everything is now in peace! We are safe now!" I declared.

Everyone were now relieved. Some of them are so happy that they are now jumping out for joy. But then, the door opened, "Kaito kun! Let's go immediately at the rooftop! Kiryuu kun and Yuuki are in there! Let's hurry! I'm feeling something bad that will happen to Zero!" Kaien said. I ran up to them until someone said, "We're going too!" I turned around and saw many of them are standing. "You all can't. Because we, the Hunters are in charged of things like this." "We don't care! We want to see them now!" One of the boys said. "I'm worried about Yuuki and…. Zero kun…" My face softened. Considering that they are worried about those two…. "Well the, let's go. Just follow us!"

Normal Pov

"Zero…. please don't leave me…. Here…" Yuuki bit her wrist, "drink my blood."

Zero was staying silent, not looking at her red brownish eyes. Zero's body is slowly being a dust. "Zero! Just drink my….. blood. P-please…. d-don't d-d-die…." Still Zero is not moving one inch. Yuuki hugged him. Then Zero spoke, "Yuuki... I love you..." And then his whole body became dust.  
-

Sorry if this story sucks and I didn't put a whole identifications. But I hope you enjoyed it. :D even that this is just too sad. : ( But Maybe I'll make an epilogue for here. :) R&R


End file.
